The Strongest One
by thesavorofpan
Summary: Yuko Nishiwaki believe's nothing can faze Minato, but is that true? YukoxMinato


The Strongest One A fanfic by Troy Hedding.

Yuko Nishiwaki was an athletic girl. She was the school's Kendo manager. She loved sports. She always loved sport since she was a little girl. Though she wasn't good a at sports, still she gave it all and that made her feel good about herself. Although she loved sports she really didn't know what to do with her life. That was until she met a boy name Minato Arisato. He was a transfer student and and amazing at Kendo. The thing that attracted her to him so much was the calm aura he had around him. It seem liked whatever problem that she bumped into, he knew the answer. He was perfect and he was in love with her. They been dating since early June.  
Minato was a nice guy. A respectable guy, he never pushed himself on her. He introduced himself to her parents and they absolutely loved him. He was the perfect boyfriend. Always taking her on a special date once a month. Nothing seem to faze him. He always had this soft gentle smile on his face. When he failed his mid-term chemistry test, he just shrugged it off with a smile saying that next time he'll study harder. Minato was strong.  
It was a cold december evening and Yuko Nishiwaki was out for a jog. She liked going on a jog on evening nights. The sunset on Moonlight Bridge was beautiful. She decided that she would run up to the shrine. She finally reached the shrine by five and the sky was almost dark the sun in the distant sky. She decided that she would take a break here. She walked up the stairs and aimed herself for one of the benches, but to her surprise she saw Minato there. But this Minato was quite different from the one she knew.  
He was shaking and he was sobbing. He was sobbing and a few seconds later he just broke out into a cry. Yuko's heart started to beat loudly in her chest. Minato the boy that she loved was crying. Why was he crying? She broke out into a run calling out his name in the process. He looked up surprise to see her running to him. The looked on his face stopped her in her tracks. He had this terrified look on his face. Like he just saw an monster or something like that.  
"Minato..." She called and he started to scoot away from her.  
"Stay away!" He yelled at her and tears started to well up in her eyes. Just the sight of him like this was crushing her heart.  
"What happen, Minato? Are you okay?" She asked and he just shook his head and broke out into a run, but he tripped and fell in the sand. She rushed to him the moment he fell. He let out a cry from his soul and pounded his fist into the sand. He pounded it again and again trying desperately to take out whatever was causing him this frustration on the sand. He finally stopped pounding the sand when Yuko's arms wrapped around his chest. He felt the warmth of her body against him. He could hear her breathing in his ear. She too was crying.  
"What's wrong Minato?" She asked, but he made no moved to respond. He just sat there letting his tears fall down.  
"Did I do something?" She asked desperate to get the answer. He shook his head no. "Then what?" She asked her desperation showing.  
"I-I'm scared..." He said barely above a whisper. "Scared of what?..." Yuko asked her voice lowering to a whisper.  
"I-I..." He said trying to get a control of himself. "don't want to die!" He screamed breaking free of her grasp. She fell back in the sand as he stumbled forward.  
"What?" She yelled at him. "Your going to die?" she asked. The beating in her chest began to quicken. She was scared. "Are you sick?" She asked him scared out of her mind. She didn't want to lose the most important person in her life.  
"I'm not sick." Minato said finally in control of himself. "Yuko..." He said turning his body around in the sand. They stared at each other for a moment. He had stop crying though his face was still wet with tears.  
"I need you." He said breaking the silence. "I'm here for you." Yuko said and he rushed over to her embracing her in a tight hug. She slowly embraced him back.  
"You love me right?" He asked a hint of desperation in her voice. "Of course, I love you." She said squeezing Minato tightly.  
"Are you going to die, Minato?" She asked her own desperation showing. "No, I'm not going to die until were both old and gray." He said pushing her back to arms length. She started into his dark eyes. She stopped crying when she saw that gentle smile of his.  
"Promise me something, Yuko?" He asked staring into her eyes. "What?" She answered her eyes never leaving his. "That we spend the rest of our days together, forever?" He asked holding out his pinky. She kissed him as her pinky locked with his.

Fin 


End file.
